In the 3GPP LTE systems, a physical resource block (PRB) pair is composed of two time slots. Rel-12 will introduce a new carrier type for improving spectral efficiency and energy efficiency by reducing or eliminating common control and reliance of legacy cell-specific reference signals by the user equipment for channel estimation for receiving the data channel. The user equipment may rely purely on the UE-specific reference signal (UE-RS) (or demodulation reference signal (DM-RS)) for channel estimation for receiving the data channel on the new carrier. A collision of UE-RS and PSS/SSS can result, causing an inability to use the center-6 PRBs for PDSCH transmissions in case they carry synchronization signals.